


Gingerbeel Kisses

by lucifxcker



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-Neutral MC, Obey Me! Secret Santa, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Yuki the name is Yuki, gingerbread cookies, like cavity inducing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifxcker/pseuds/lucifxcker
Summary: Yuki misses holiday traditions when spending the winter in the Devildom, but Beel has a surprise up his sleeve for his favorite human. Written for the Obey Me! Secret Santa!
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Gingerbeel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeelsBae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelsBae/gifts).



“Yuki, are you alright, dear?” asked Asmodeus from across the dining table. His sunset eyes looked worried as he took in the sighing exchange student. 

“Mm? I’m fine,” assured the human, poking at their dinner. “I was just thinking about the holidays and how I’m gonna miss them here.” 

Satan snorted into his water glass. “Organized religions and their various holidays are not something we usually do in the Devildom.” 

“But I miss all the stuff that goes along with it,” said Yuki. “Ice skating, gift-giving, big family dinners, baking–”

“Baking?” interrupted Beel, distracted enough from his breakfast to peer happily at them. “That sounds amazing. Baking what kind of things?”

Before Yuki could explain, Lucifer shuffled everyone from the table and off to classes. Throughout the day, they planned out the recipes they wanted to make: gingerbread, sugar cookies, cheesecakes, and even a loaf of bread. They made a note in their planner to talk to Barbatos about tracking down some of the ingredients, as they’d never seen molasses, cloves, or even regular brown sugar at the local grocery store. 

When classes were over, Yuki walked with Mammon back to the House of Lamentation. 

“Ya gotta come with me tonight!” crowed the demon. “There’s this underground casino openin’ up and it’s only for one night!” 

“We have classes tomorrow–”

Mammon slung an arm around their shoulders. “Come on! It’ll be great! What’d ya rather do: hang out at home doin’ nothin’ or spend a night out with _me_?”

Truthfully, the human was worried he would forget they were there (again) or try to bet them in a hand of cards (again). While hanging out with Mammon was fun, they were looking forward to a night in with bad holiday movies and fuzzy socks. Their savior swooped in before they had to give a response.

“Hey, Yuki!” called Beel, jogging over to walk beside them. “I have a surprise for you.”

Over Mammon’s indignant squawking, he managed to explain that Yuki should meet him in the kitchen after dinner. Curious and more than a little hesitant as to what exactly the huge demon had in mind, they agreed. After all, it would be _probably_ less dangerous than going out with Mammon. Probably. 

All throughout dinner Beel bounced happily in his seat as he ate. His enthusiasm and excitement were infectious–even sleepy Belphie smiled more than usual during the meal. When all the dishes were finally cleaned, Yuki changed into more comfortable clothes and made their way into the kitchen.

“You’re here!” Beel set down the bags he was pulling out of the cupboard and came around the island. “Here, I got you this.” In his hands was a red apron decorated with gingerbread men. “I got myself one too, so we match.”

His blush was ridiculously cute: spreading from the tips of his ears all the way across his nose. 

“Where did you find–” 

“One of my teammates owed me a favor,” explained Beel shyly. “I had them go up to the human world and get a bunch of stuff for baking. You said you wanted to bake and how much you missed the holidays so…”

 _Oh_. He went to all this trouble just for them. It was easy to forget that Beel wasn’t just a black hole of a stomach; he was easily one of the sweetest and most thoughtful people to exist. 

Yuki threw their arms around the demon. “Thank you! I’m so excited!” 

“So what do you want to bake first?” asked Beel, his face blushing to match the apron the human had put on. 

The bags turned out to hold nearly the entire baking aisle of a supermarket. Sprinkles, powdered sugar, cookie cutters, and icing in every color. Truthfully, Yuki wasn’t sure what to do with half of these ingredients. 

“How about gingerbread?” they asked. “We could make some cookies of everyone!” 

Beel’s eyes lit up. “And we could give everyone a cookie that looks like them!” 

A plan of action decided, Yuki started pulling out the necessary items for gingerbread. All of the wet ingredients went to one side and the dry ingredients went to the other. 

“Can you whisk these all together?” Yuki pointed at the spices and flour. “They have to go in after the wet stuff is put together.” 

With careful concentration, Beel measured and added everything to a bowl as Yuki listed off the measurements. They were impressed that he managed to not pour the ginger straight into his mouth with how he was looking at it.

“Shoot, we have to chill the dough for three hours,” they said, glancing down at the definitely _not_ cold dough in the bowl. 

“Oh, that’s an easy fix.” Beel held his hand over the bowl and muttered something Yuki couldn’t catch. Red light streamed down, sinking into the sticky mass. When it disappeared it left perfectly chilled dough behind. 

“That was amazing,” breathed Yuki. 

Beel shuffled his feet a little. “It’s really nothing.” He cleared his throat. “Do we cut out the shapes now?”

Given the amount of dough, it was better to have the demon roll it out. Plus, they got the added benefit of watching him while he did it. In no time flat, Beel had it spread across the counter at the perfect thickness. 

“Here’s a gingerbread person cutter,” said Yuki, handing it over to him. “We also have gift boxes, trees, and–BEEL! Don’t eat all the dough or we won’t have any for cookies!”

“Sorry,” he mumbled around a mouth full of dough. “It just smells really good.”

“ _You_ smell really good and you don’t see me–” Yuki broke off as their brain caught up with their mouth. “ _Anyway,_ we need thirteen people: the seven of you, me, Barbatos, Diavolo, Simeon, Luke, and Solomon. Other than that, we can make whatever shape cookies we want.” 

Thoroughly chastised (or, perhaps embarrassed at being caught snacking on the dough), Beel took the cookie-cutter from them and got to work. Given the amount of dough they had on hand, the pair ended up with nearly two dozen gingerbread people and a bunch of the other shapes. When the cookies were safely in the oven, Yuki set the timer. 

“And now we wait,” they announced. “I could warm up some hot chocolate while they cook?” 

Beel nodded so quickly he was almost a blur. “With whipped cream?” 

The human laughed a little at his excitement. It was so easy to make him happy, especially when they added chocolate sprinkles to his cup. With no regard for something as important as beverage temperature, Beel started chugging down his drink. 

“Wait, it’s hot!” Yuki pulled (ineffectively) on his arm. 

He set down the now empty cup. “Demon, remember?”

Unfortunately, Yuki’s brain decided to focus on the little bit of whipped cream that was stuck to his cheek. “Oh, um, you have–” 

Beel swiped at his face, missing it entirely. “Did I get it?” 

“No, um–here, let me.” Yuki stretched up on their toes and kissed directly on the spot. “All gone!” 

His face flushed the minute the human pulled back. Beel wasn’t blind to the way Yuki looked at him or how they went out of their way to spend time with him, especially when it was just the two of them. It wasn’t something he allowed himself to consider, though, as one of his biggest fears was accidentally hurting his human. 

But when they grinned up at him, flour and sugar smeared on their face and in his hair, it was hard to remember that. 

“Beel?” they asked when he continued to just look at them. “You okay?”

He gave himself a shake. “Just hungry,” he lied. “Are the cookies almost done?”

The oven timer beeped before they could respond. Rather than let Yuki fight with the burning oven, Beel pulled the mitts from them and placed both hot trays on the counter. 

“They have to cool d–” 

With magic, it was easy enough to bring them to room temperature and Yuki’s delighted face made it all worth it. 

“Go grab the decorating stuff?” they asked, hoping to keep Beel away from the cookies before they can be finished.

The flaw in that plan was it left his hands available to grab onto their hips as he passed. Completely on accident, of course. Not meant to draw a squeak out of Yuki. Not that it does. Nope.

“Careful,” said Beel. “You’re going to dump that whole tray if you jump like that again.” 

Yuki turned around to glare up at him. The effect left something to be desired as the demon just smiled back. “You know very well–”

Beel cut them off by putting his hands around their waist and pulling them close. The indignation on their face faded into hesitant curiosity. It was completely natural for them to wrap their arms around his neck and stretch up to kiss him. 

The embrace was sweet and warm, like coming in from the snow to hot chocolate in front of a fire. More than anything, Yuki basked in the sense of _home_ that seemed to radiate from Beel. They pulled away and smiled, the demon showing a matching grin.

“You taste so sweet, I couldn’t help myself,” admitted Beel with a blush. He bent down to kiss them again, but his stomach chose that moment to interrupt the moment.

Yuki laughed, the sound bouncing around the room like sunlight. “Should we finish these so we can eat?”

“You are absolutely perfect,” said Beel, picking up the human and spinning them.

If more icing ended up smeared on the pair’s faces than on the cookies, well, no one said anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, Libby! I hope you liked it :)


End file.
